ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Excelsior
This drug replaces users cells with "pliable bacterial stacks," single cells which duplicate most of the larger functions of the human body. This allows users to stretch their body in myriad ways without disrupting the necessary functions of internal organs such as the kidneys, lungs, or even brain. Users can stretch any or all of their body parts long distances, even assuming non-human shapes such as a sphere or parachute. Experience users are able to stretch their brain in order to accommodate and solve almost any problem thus making them effectively a human computer. Dense Flesh' ' Due to the great malleability and elasticity of their molecular structure, users are able to absorb the impact of any type of man-made ballistic projectile by deforming their body along the path of the projectile's trajectory at the point of initial impact. § Redirect Projectiles – After user’s body absorbs the kinetic energy of a ballistic projectile's impact, they can expel the object back along its trajectory by flexing their body like a trampoline if adequately braced. Elongation ''' They can extend their limbs, torso, or neck to great distances: the maximum length they can distend before the body segments become painful is about 1,500 feet. (Although they can extend discrete body parts, such as a single finger, an ear, or an eye. § '''Grappling –may restrain opponents very efficiently by using the elastic form to entangle them. § Movement - Users can move at great speeds by stretching to their destination. Shape Changing' ' Users can stretch, deform, expand, or compress their entire body or parts thereof into any contiguous shape they can imagine for a variety of uses: § Imitation – Users may alter their basic physical features, allowing them to take on the appearance of any other person with similar hair and skin tone. They can even increase their size and mass density, in effect bulking their body while increasing their strength to the same levels as well. § Canopy, Parachute or Sheath - They can extend their body in two directions, creating a canopy, parachute, or sheath, its thickness determined by the extent of its distention. § Gliding - Can transform into aerodynamic shapes such as parachutes or hang-gliders. In this form user can support an additional 1000 pounds. § Cushion –May form the elastic form into a trampoline and other cushion-like objects, allowing user to safely catch falling people and objects. § Sling Shot –May use the elastic form as a slingshot to hurl objects with great force. § Geometric Shapes – User can compressed their body into the shape of a solid sphere, a cylinder, a cube, a toroid, and a rectangular prism: they can assume the shape of any solid that can be envision clearly, of a volume no greater than 1.7 cubic feet (a sphere about 18 inches in diameter). They can generate thin-walled shapes that enclose great volumes of space. § Fist Weapons – May form fists into large hammers, maces…etc, which improve physical effectiveness in hand-to-hand combat. § Bouncing Ball - Can transform into any of a number of resilient shapes, such as balls or springs that allow user to leap or bounce great distances. § Two-Dimensionality - Can flatten to the thickness of an average sheet of typing paper (.0035 inch) or narrow to a diameter small enough to pass through the eye of a #10 beading needle (about .045 x .06 inches). § Infiltration - Can lower the body’s cohesion to such an extent that user can actually flow through minute openings. § Open Locks – May form fingers into various types of keys, allowing user to open most forms of mechanical locks. § Wind Generation – May form hands into fans, allowing user to generate wind by twirling them at great speeds. § Semi-Solid' Liquid State' - Can willfully reduce the body into an almost liquid state in order to flow out of small cracks or passages, even through needle-sized holes. Category:Weapon Category:Banshee